¿Debo decirtelo?
by Gin-potter1
Summary: Que hacer cuando ves a tu idolo y amor besando se en el lago con otra chica que no eres tu...es mejor olvidar con alguien....y si un amigo te ayuda....dejen reviw
1. Verdades,penas y un amigo

Esta de mas decir que los personajes son de la talentosa y fantástica J. K .Rowling. bueno gracias.

** "Debo decírtelo"**

**capitulo 1 :"Verdades, penas y un amigo"**

Una muchacha de larga cabellera roja dormía placidamente en las habitaciones de Gryffindor, ella se encontraba con sus compañeras que aun dormían.

-un...que hora es...-dijo la pelirroja extendiendo la mano hacia la mesita de noche-ah aun son las 9:00...guauu-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la ventana media dormida-esta nevando ¡ es fantástico !

De un momento a otro la pelirroja se cambio de ropa (a una muy abrigada hacia mucho frió ;_; )se coloco su uniforme de colegio con su abrigo de invierno, después se coloco su bufanda rojo y amarilla (de Gryffindor no se iba a colocar la de Slyterin ._. ) después de cambiarse de ropa se dirigió a su espejo donde se hizo una larga trenza que le llegaba a la cintura.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras que dan a la sala común donde se encontraba sus hermanos (ron, fred y george) y Hermione.

-hola hermanita-dijo george

hola george-dijo Ginny

-hola ginny-dijo Hermione-a donde vas?

-eh yo voy a pasear por el castillo-dijo ginny

-ah bueno ten cuidado-dijo ron

Ginny emprendió camino por el cuadro de la dama gorda donde se encontró de bruces con sus amigas Rose, Merry y Susan.

-a donde vas??-dijo Rose

-a pasear-dijo ginny

-a bueno nosotras vamos a estar en la sala común-dijo Merry

-si cualquier cosa vienes ¿sí?-dijo Susan

-claro! :) -dijo ginny

Ginny camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al lago donde otra figura un poco mas alta que ella,con un pelo negro azabache y una hermosa y grande lechuza blanca estaban caminado por el alrededor del lago,¡.Ginny muy lentamente se acerco donde estaba el joven. en un momento en que estaban a menos de 3 metros sus miradas se encontraron,f ue un momento que para ellos duro horas pero en verdad fueron menos de 10 segundos. Cuando uno de los dos corrio la vista del otro pudieron articular una simple palabra..

-hola-dijo harry

-eh hola harry-dijo ginny-¿Por que tan solo por los alrededores?

-eh no por nada-dijo este

-harry hay algo que nesecito decirte....-dijo ginny con las mejillas de color carmesí

-si?-pregunto harry confundido

-pues...es..que tu...me...gus....

En ese momento una chica de pelo negro y ojos achinados llego corriendo donde el muchacho.

-hola harry ya llegue ¿interrumpo?-dijo cho

-eh no te preocupes cho -dijo harry besando a la chica tiernamente

Ginny quedo mas que confundida, acaso era una broma de mal gusto por que si lo era iba a matar a quien se la hizo.

-bueno...eh...yo..me voy -dijo ginny antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad al castillo, estaba por llegar cuando choco con alguien de tunica verde.

-oh lo siento-dijo sin levantar la cabeza, como iba a levantar la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes-le dijo un joven de voz simpatica y tierna, el joven se agacho y con una de sus manos tomo el menton de ginny para verle el rostro -¿que te sucede?-le pregunto con una cara de preocupacion pero de dulzura.

-no...te preocupes-dijo esta limpiandose las lagrimas aun que fuera imposible ya que no dejaba de llorar,cuando levanto se quedo pasmada,era un chico muy atractivo,de pelo negro azabache y ojos azules,piel blanca y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-no tengas pena, si quieres puedes contarme a mi tu problema -dijo el

-eh bueno....-dijo esta parando de llorar-eh ¿como te llamas?

-me llamo Tom Risley -dijo este - voy en Slyterin, 6º curso

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Virginia Weasley ,voy en Gryffindor y estoy en 4º

-que tal si vamos a caminar por el lago

-no podemos es que....-ginny solto unas pocas lagrimas

-bueno...eh...ye se -dijo con una sonrisa-vamos ah el sauce boxeador, yo se como controlarlo y ahi nadie podra interrumpirnos.

-esta bien - dijo ginny ya sin lagrimas

Tom era muy simpatico y alegre aun que ginny se sintiera mas el la hacia sonreir de una u otra manera , en otras palabras se hicieron los mejores amigos. ginny le conto a tom lo de aber visto a harry y a cho besandose junto antes de declararsele a harry.

-bueno la verdad no se como ayudarte pero si te puedo decir que lo mejor sera olvidarte de el-dijo el sentandose en el sauce y tendiendole la mano a ginny-

-si,muchas gracias tom-dijo ella tomandole la mano-que tal si vamos al gran comedor ya son las 12:00 y no creo que mis hermanos les guste que todabia no llegue.

-si,oye ¿de casualidad uno de tus hermanos se llama Ronnald o ron?

-si-dijo ginny bajandose del sauce.

Ya en el camino tubieron que despedirse por que las mesas (para lastima de los dos) eran separadas.

-adios tom-dijo ginny

-adios ginny -dijo tom

Cuando ginny se acerco a la mesa vio a su hermano mirandolo muy enojado o mas bien celoso,estaba harry mirando su plato de cereal con cara de pocos amigos y hermione con un gran libro de los magos del pasado y sus costumbres.

-hola ginny-dijo rose

-hola chicas-dijo esta

-quien es ese slytherin-pregunto rose con cara de cueriosidad

-un amigo mio jejeje por que me miran asi-dijo ginny

Las chicas miraban a ginny de manera sospechosa.

-chicas creo que ¡¡¡GINNY TIENE NOVIO!!!-grito rose,toda la mesa quedo mirando a rose con cara de loca.

ginny no pudo evitar las miradas de las cuatro mesas de hogwats, todos le miraban y ah eso ginny no estaba acostumbrada.

-rose puedes callarte-dijo susan

-si porfavor no ves que es incomodo-dijo merry

-rose porfavor-dijo giny con cara de suplica

-esta bien pero tienen que admitir que a un extraño chico de slytherin se le vio sonrojandose-dijo rose

-porfavor rose no empieces con tus "supocisiones amorosas" oh acaso vas a empezar como esa ves que segun tu viste algo entre colin y rita-dijo merry haciendo recordar el vergonsoso incidente.

*******Flash Back**********

Una chicas caminaban a la clase de herbologia.

-oigan chicas de quien crees que era esa carta que le llego a rita-dijo rose con cara maligna

-porfavor rose no empieces con tus locas concluciones-dijo merry

Y claro para suerte de rose ,Colin se encontraba con Rita conversando muy animadamente.

-aja-dijo rose llegando donde ellos- haci que colin era el chico con el que salias y te mandaba cartas

-eh.....-dijo Rita

-Rose estas loca-dijo Colin

-rose calmate-dijo susan que ya se habia dado cuenta del error de su amiga

-pero por dios si esta claro colin ama a rita vamos dicelo ahora-dijo rose

-rose no te das cuenta que colin esta hablando con Mariana-dice ginny

Cuando la supuesta Rita se habia dado cuenta no era rita era ¿Mariana?todo el colegio se rio de de rose,como no reirse si fue muy vergonsoso lo que le sucedio.

*******fin flash back***********

-mejor me callo-dijo rose

todos lo de 4º rieron ante el comentario de rose ya que todos ellos sabian el ridiculo que paso rose, ella queria ser una detectauror (detective para los muggles) por eso de vez en aunado sacaba sus conclusiones.

-oye, ya en serio ginny ¿que es tuyo?-dijo rose

-solo un amigo -dijo susan

en ese momento se ve a una chica china crusar de la mesa de ravenclaw a la de gryffindor donde...harry potter.

-eh ginny sera mejor que no mires donde esta harry - dijo merry

cuando ginny se dio vuelta vio algo que la impreciono.

*************************************************************************************

Que abra visto ginny que la impreciono ? , ¿Rose dejara de hacer locas conlusiones? todas estas preguntas seran aclaradas en el 2ºcapitulo.

ATTE.Angel-ginny-potter


	2. I Ocurrencias y salidas a caminar

Estos personajes tan originales y fantásticos son de la talentosa J. K. Rowling así que esta de mas decírselos en todos los capitulo. Este capitulo esta dedicado a Alethia una gran amiga que se fue de donde vivía...era una gran admiradora de la pareja H/G al igual que yo así que si lee este capitulo que se acuerde de su amiguita Valentina. 

Bueno, no los aburro mas con mis estupideces los dejo chao

** "¿Debo decírtelo?"**

_ Capitulo II:¿Ocurrencias Y Salidas a caminar ? _

Cuando las chicas de Gryffindor de 4º grado se dieron vuelta hacia donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry, quedaron en estado de chock ( X_ x) por el gran espectáculo que estaban dando...

-¡¡¡¡Nunca lo pensé de ti harry potter !!!!-grito la ravenclaw

- que cosa cho?? -dijo harry exasperado 

-¡¿como que cosa?!- dijo cho

-no soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta que ya no estas interesado en mi!!-dijo la chica

- ¡¿quien te dijo eso?!

En esos momentos un chico de cabellera rubia de nombre colin se escurría por el gran comedor hacia la puerta...llevaba una cámara y en la mano una foto de cuando harry y ginny estaban en el lago.

-Eso no importa..!!! terminamos harry adiós y hasta nunca!!!-dijo cho en tono dramático pero mas parecía que lo hacia para llamar la atención de las 4 mesas y profesores que miraban atónitos las "escenita! de una de las parejas de hogwarts.

Lo mas extraño era que ah harry no le importaba mucho ya que se dio vuelta y siguió en su entretenido plato de cereales que parecía mas interesante que el espectáculo de Chang .

Mientras en los cursos mas bajos (4º)

-ginny viste el espectáculo de la maldita de Chang...

-Sip...pero igual...no se...-dijo esto mirando a la mesa de Slyterin donde un joven de 16 años le sonreía 

-me parece que mi querida amiga Virginia Weasley se ah enamorado de un Slyterin ....eso significa ¡¡¡Te as enamorado del enemigo!!!-dijo Rose

-vamos Rose no es para tanto-dijo dulcemente Susan

-bueno ya si ustedes saben que yo soy así-dijo Rose con la mano derecha en la cabeza

Las chicas siguieron conversando hasta que un joven de túnica verde se acerco al grupito de las de 4º....

-hola Ginny-dijo Tom amablemente

-hola tom -dijo ginny con un tono carmesí en sus blancas mejillas.

-que tal si vamos a caminar-dijo Tom

-claro...chicas voy a ir a caminar con tom - dijo Ginny

-claro...eh ginny cuando vuelvas ve a la sala común por favor-dijo Merry

-bueno como quieran -dijo Ginny

Cuando salieron unos ojos esmeraldas, grises y azules se posaron en la pareja...

Ya en el patio Tom y Ginny conversaron bastante tiempo hasta que Tom tubo que irse a su entrenamiento de Quidditch...

-ya te vas -dijo ginny con un puchero que se transformo en una tierna sonrisa

-si que pena dejar a una damisela tan hermosa sola en este lugar - dijo tom arrodillándose y besando su mano derecha esto hizo que ginny se pusiera como una tomate de roja.

-eh...yo...-dijo ginny ya recobrándose del impacto

-no te preocupes ya nos veremos ginny chao -dijo tom

-chao-dijo ginny

En ese momento se encontraba en un rincón un joven de pelo rubio con una cámara fotográfica muggle barata..

Shock!!

-que ah sido ese sonido -dijo ginny en un tono audible para ella

Shock!!

-ya basta me voy no quiero tener problemas-dijo esta

La joven del pelo de fuego entro rápidamente en la sala común donde se cruzo con unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con un rotundo fulgor...

-hola Ginny-logro articular el ojiverde

-hola harry-dijo ginny

Detrás de ellos aparecieron 3 chicas de la misma edad de ginny una con el cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos pardos, una de pelo rubio albino de ojos miel y una chica de pelo castaño oscuro de ojos café claro.

-que tal ginny, sabes a las hora que ah llegado-dijo la chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos pardos ....sin lugar a duda esa era Rose.

-eh yo lo siento se me hizo tarde además ustedes no son ni mi mama ni mis hermanos para mandarme-dijo ginny en tono triunfante.

-pero yo SI soy tu hermano para mandarte que no te juntes mas con ese..Slyterin-dijo un pelirrojo del lado del ojiverde.

-bueno Ron tu si eres mi hermano pero no puedes prohibirme juntarme con Tom-dijo ginny muy enojada

-ginny mejor tranquilízate no vale la pena hablar con un burro-.dijo una chica de pelo alborotado

-tienes razón Hermione no vale la pena-dijo ginny

-jajajajaja que risa me da SABELOTODO-dijo Ron

-que miedo me da el gran Ronnald Weasley-dijo Hermione

-debería darte mucho miedo...ah se me olvidaba ahora tu "Vicky" te va a venir a salvar-dijo Rose diciendo con asco la palabra Vicky

-si se me olvidaba que ahora como tenemos a Fleur como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras le dio el aire de grandeza al presumido de ron-dijo Hermione, que de un momento ah otro le pego una gran cachetada a ron que se quedo paralizado por la reacción de su mejor amiga...

-te lo tenias muy merecido ron.....-dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha donde se veía claramente unas lagrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas...

$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*#$*

**_Que_**_** tal espero que por lo menos lo hayan disfrutado un poquito por que yo la verdad me divierto mucho mucho haciendo fics....espero que cuando salgan dejen review para saber que le pareció..**_

_**bueno hasta el próximo capitulo que será aun mejor ya que se sabrán varias cosa sobre Tom Risley o mejor dicho ¿¿¿¿Tom...........????. también volverá a aparecer un extraño libro o mejor dicho un diario....Sueños y predicciones de la profesora de Adivinación..**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Gin-potter (Review pliss ;_;)**_

_**Gracias por lo apoyos para seguirlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)**_


End file.
